Rubber Ducky
by poorladymontague
Summary: Hamilton Modern AU. Thomas is recorded singing the rubber ducky song. And James' bunny along with Thomas' rubber ducky is gone. Will they ever be found? Rated T to be safe.


"Rubber ducky, you're the one," Thomas Jefferson sang in his extravagant living room.

"You make bathtime lots of fun,

Rubber Duckie, I'm awfully fond of you;

(woh woh, bee doh!)

Rubber Duckie, joy of joys,

When I squeeze you, you make noise!

Rubber Duckie, you're my very best friend, it's true!"

"Why should our love end when bath time is done?" He said to the rubber duck sitting in his palm. Dressed in his signature magenta suit, Thomas sang his special song to his precious love: his yellow rubber duck. Thomas's brown eyes softened with affection. Thomas moved in to kiss the duck when he heard muffled laughter. Somebody was in the room with him. He recognized that laugh.

Alexander Hamilton.

Thomas stopped abruptly and the laughter died down. Hamilton must be able to see him if he knew that he had been caught. Thomas looked frantically around the room. He could see two obscured shapes behind his lemon tree that James had given him.

"HAMILTON!" Thomas bellows, his face bright red with anger and embarrassment. He rushes to the tree, but not before he carefully places his rubber duck on the couch.

Behind the potted plant was his rival and someone else - his best friend since kindergarten, James Madison! James is open-mouthed, with his cheeks flushed and looking mortally embarrassed for his friend. In Hamilton's hand is a sleek black video recorder, with the red light blinking. Thomas realizes that Hamilton must have been recording him while he sang his song.

"I'm sorry Thomas," James says remorsefully, hoping that Thomas won't murder him then and there. James' head sinks down and his shoulders slumped.

Hamilton is grinning devilishly, his brown eyes shining. While Thomas is looking at his friend, Hamilton takes the opportunity to bolt for the door, bumping into the couch as he did so. He gets halfway across the room when Thomas turns around and realizes that Hamilton is gone, along with the recorder. He starts to sprint after Hamilton, but runs out of breath quickly. Thomas knew it was a bad idea to wear his suit in 90 degree weather. He could still hear Hamilton cackling with him halfway down the street. He rushes back in, seeing James about to sneak out the back door.

"Oh no you don't," Thomas says in a dangerously cold voice.

James looks down, avoiding all eye contact. "I can explain?" James says, but it comes out as more of a question. Thomas nods curtly.

"So, Hamilton saw me at my house, because you know how we used to be friends with doing the Federalist Papers assignment, and he knew where I lived. He said, 'I need you to help me with something because Lafayette is visiting family, John is doing some secret project, and Herc is being forced to work overtime at his tailor shop.' Then out of nowhere he held up Mr. Snuggles and says I'd better help him or else the bunny gets it, and I didn't want any harm to come to him so I agreed, and here we are now."

James looks to the side miserably and Thomas's jaw clenches. James got his precious bunny when they were both little kids, at the same time that Thomas got his rubber ducky.

~FLASHBACK BROUGHT TO YOU BY PIANO GUYS~

It was kindergarten. First day, in fact. Sunny day, blue skies, perfect for playing outside with friends; children's hands sticky with ice cream.

Thomas was standing in front of the school holding his mother's hand. Even he was cowed by the enormous building, if just for a moment. His mom was in just as much shock.

"Wow," he breathed.

"Wow indeed," his mom muttered.

The school was an elementary school, for people who were well off in life. In other words, the snotty rich kid school. From just a glance, anybody could tell it from the brick building, the school flag, and all the little kids in navy blue school uniforms running around.

They entered the school building and rushed down to the kindergarten wing. Once they got to the classroom they could see utter chaos. Finger paint and lunches were being thrown in two different directions. The teacher, Mr. Seabury, was cowering in a corner. Thomas's mother stared at the mess for a second and then ran off to find a competent janitor and the principal.

"GO MASHED POTATOES!" One of the kids screamed. He had long curly hair pulled in a ponytail and freckles dotting his face. Next to him were two other kids, one of them was dark skinned and wearing a beanie. The other had a ponytail and a t-shirt that said "I LUV FRANCE."

"YES, MON AMI!" The kid with the France t-shirt yelled.

"No, gravy is obviously superior," a tiny kid said. He looked kind of nervous and sneezed.

"MASHED POTATOES!" The kid in the beanie shouted. Thomas blinked. Then he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"What'd I miss?" Thomas said. Then all the kids paused their war for a second to glance at Thomas then continued their food war.

"Come over here, new kid!" Said a kid that was next to the small guy. Thomas shrugged and went over to their side.

Suddenly a big glob of finger paint flew over and hit the small kid in the face. He was forced back by the momentum and fell on his butt. Everyone froze. The guy looked around and then started crying. Everyone appeared lost; like they didn't know what to do.

"Nice going, John," the beanie guy said. John elbowed him in the side, looking down and shuffling his feet.

Thomas walked over to the crying kid. "Hey, are you okay?" Thomas said awkwardly. Thomas held out his hand. The small boy sniffled and took it; while he wiped his nose with his other hand. The kid looked up. His deep brown eyes seemed to stare right into Thomas's soul.

"Yeah, I'm fine." With that everyone seemed satisfied and started talking amongst themselves.

"Well, what's your name?" Thomas asked.

"I'm James," James said shyly. "What's yours?"

"Thomas," Thomas said. John and the other two kids that were on his side in the food war came over. John was shuffling his feet and looking at the ground.

"Uh, James sorry for hitting you with finger paint," John said quickly, while nervously glancing around.

"It's fine," James said, smiling innocently up at him. John's friend nudged John.

"And I was feeling bad so here's a bunny and rubber ducky bye," John said. He practically shoved the gifts into James's hands and ran away. His friends went with him. James looked at Thomas.

"You can have the rubber ducky?" James asked Thomas. "I mean, if you want to."

Thomas looked at the rubber duck. For some reason, it called to him. And he liked James.

Maybe we can be friends. "Sure! Want to be friends?"

James looked at him, a surprised look on his face. Thomas hoped he didn't mess it up.

"Let's be best friends forever!" James said. He handed Thomas the rubber duck.

And he has treasured it ever since.

~Flashback Over~

"Sorry, not helping you," Thomas said flatly. James's face fell. Thomas was still hurt that James betrayed him for a stuffed bunny. Didn't all those years of friendship mean anything?

"But-" James said, almost desperate.

"No."

James nodded stiffly, his face now composed. He walked to the door slowly, dragging his feet. Thomas walked to the table, following James. He glanced at the couch and stopped in his tracks. Thomas' rubber duck was gone. What could have happened to it?! His love his child, was gone! He knew he had put it there earlier...

"Nooooooooooo!" Thomas screeched. Thomas started frantically searching for his rubber duck. "Where is it!?"

James looked at him like he was insane. Thomas looked up and realized something. Hamilton had bumped into the couch. He must have been the person who stole it.

"Hamilton!" Thomas yelled, his face red for the second time that day. He turned to James and grabbed his wrist. He started dragging him to the door.

"So-" James started.

"Yes, you are forgiven," Thomas said. "Now let's go get my rubber ducky and your bunny back!" James blinked, then quickly nodded.

"Okay."

And with that, a quest is initiated.

 **A/N This took forever to make. I am so proud of it however! It was beta-ed by the amazing writer esompthin, so go check them out!**


End file.
